In March 2000, the American Hospice Foundation (AHF) conducted a conference, Toward Excellence in Hospice and Palliative Care in Managed Care Organizations, that brought together 70 prominent leaders from MCOs, large employers, and hospice organizations. The specific aims of the second annual "dissemination conference," planned for November 7-8, 2001, at the Cosmos Club in Washington, D.C., are to: Document and present effective models of end-of-life care in managed care organizations Foster partnerships to ensure rapid adaptation, replication, and dissemination of effective models Collaborate on the development of a template for end-of-life care guidelines for managed care organizations. Among the MCOs that will be represented are: United HealthCare, Aetna U.S. Healthcare, PacifiCare Health Systems, Sierra Health Services, Kaiser Permanente, Trigon BC/BS, Harvard Vanguard, Group Health Incorporated, as well as the American Association of Health Plans. These insurers will confer with providers and purchasers about services for dying patients and their families, develop partnerships, discuss ways to implement innovative models, and build the capacity for participation in research activities discussed at the event. Based on recommendations made in the first conference, the evening and one-day program will include the following topics: effective hospice referral programs in MCOs, a model MCO-based physician education program, a model case management training program, and end-of-life guidelines for disease management protocols. It is anticipated that the results will include the publication of conference proceedings on the Web, publication of articles in several national newsletters, development of new research protocols, establishment of new partnerships, and implementation of models in a variety of managed care environments.